Scott McCall est une femme comme les autres
by VeryBadCat
Summary: Il y a des soirs comme ça ou en rentrant chez soi on se rend compte que les choses on légèrement dérivé. OS pour l'anniversaire du Scott Pack. Sceter. /Slash, don't like, don't read/


Voilà, un tout petit retour, juste pour un coup. Et surtout pour fêter l'anniversaire du Scott Pack, un groupe multiship, et anti bashingScott. Nous avions pour l'occasion la possibilité d'écrire sur un ship avec le tit Scott. Donc voici mon Sceter. Qui est sûrement un peu dingue. Je l'ai tapé rapidement, après avoir regardé un épisode de la série New Girl qui m'a fortement inspirée. Comme d'habitude rien est à moi, sinon beaucoup de choses seraient différentes. Et une gros merci à mon louveteau (Darness KM) pour la correc.

* * *

 **Scott McCall est une femme comme les autres**

* * *

Un dessin-animé pour enfant passe à la télévision, aucun bruit ne trahit la présence du jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans qui se trouve avachit sur le canapé, complètement hypnotisé par ce qu'il regarde. Le seul son qui se fait régulièrement entendre est celui de la petite cuillère qu'il tient en main et qui racle de temps en temps contre les parois du pot de glace presque vide qu'il serre tout contre lui comme une doudou.

C'est à peine s'il bouge lorsque la porte s'ouvre, laissant entrer Peter Hale dans l'appartement qu'ils partagent depuis déjà quelques années. Par contre le grognement qui passe la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque la lumière se retrouve brutalement allumée dans le salon n'a plus rien de discret. Il remonte le plaid qui le recouvrait, jusque sur sa tête se protégeant de la lumière du mieux qu'il peut avant de laisser échapper un gémissement d'animal blessé.

"Salut. Mauvaise journée ?"

À vrai dire Peter ne sait même pas pourquoi il a prit la peine de poser cette question. Les volets fermés alors que l'après-midi touche seulement à sa fin, la voix nasillarde des petits poneys qui émane de la télévision et la posture de Scott lui donne déjà toutes les indications nécessaires pour en tirer une conclusion qui tient la route. Mais le latino, dans son infinie générosité prend quand même le temps de gémir, certainement dans le but de créer un nouveau mode d'expression entre lui et le nouvel arrivant. En tout cas une chose est sûre, l'Alpha n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être un génie pour s'en rendre compte. Cela n'empêche pas le loup de naissance de s'installer sur l'accoudoir avant de caresser doucement, la masse sous la couverture. Pour finalement retirer celle-ci d'un geste sec, et l'envoyer s'échouer au sol.

Alors qu'il tente de caresser le visage de son homme, une main s'empare de son poignet et le serre. Une main pourvue de griffes, qui s'enfoncent dans la chair tendre de son bras. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose que laisser un petit cri de douleur sortir de sa bouche, la voix de Scott se fait entendre. Une petite voix toute faiblarde, presque tremblante qui n'a rien à voir avec le geste précédent du jeune vétérinaire.

"Une très mauvaise journée. Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?"

Le Hale ne perd pas une seconde et vient poser ses lèvres sur le front, la joue droite puis sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Une chose est sûre, il va tout faire pour lui redonner ce sourire qui le caractérise habituellement. Il compte bien réussir là où les dessins animés presque effrayants semblent avoir échoué. Même la crème glacée doit avoir failli à sa mission. Il attrape la cuillère toujours serrée entre les doigts de son amant avant de la diriger vers le pot, de ce qui semble être une glace vanille-noix de macadamia. Ce n'est qu'en se penchant vers sa cible qu'il se rend compte du soucis.

...Ce pot est de sa réserve personnelle, et il est certain que la dernière fois qu'il a été ouvert on ne trouvait ni morceaux de saucisses, et encore moins de fromage à l'intérieur. Il lâche une grimace de dégoût avant de relever les yeux vers Scott.

"Scott ?"

Le jeune homme baisse les yeux en entendant son prénom prononcé de cette façon. Ça sent mauvais pour lui, et il est sûr que Peter ne va pas laisser passer cette occasion pour se moquer de lui. Pire encore, celui-ci n'hésitera certainement pas à mettre les autres membres de la meute au courant lorsqu'il découvrira la vérité. Il est coupé dans son début d'angoisse, par la voix du Hale qui claque plus fortement cette fois-ci.

"Scott !"

Le jeune homme lève ses grands yeux chocolats vers son vis-à-vis, avant de se mordre la lèvre supérieure. Attendant juste la question fatidique que l'autre homme ne va pas tarder pas à prononcer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

Le vétérinaire sanglote doucement avant de renifler bruyamment pour finalement se réinstaller en position assise dans le canapé. Il regarde une dernière fois son homme, en lui jetant quelques coups d'œils loin d'être discrets. Puis il ouvre enfin la bouche avant de se passer la langue sur les lèvres pour lâcher la raison de son mal-être.

"J'ai mes règles."

Le plus vieux le fixe, cherchant à savoir où se trouve la blague, ou se demandant même si les mots qu'il a entendu être prononcés par son homme ne sont pas juste une hallucination auditive. Puis il se met à sourire, sourire qui devient de plus en plus imposant sur son visage, pour finalement se laisser aller dans un fou rire. Il n'est pas loin de se rouler au sol lorsque une tape sèche atterrit contre son front.

"C'est ça moque-toi. On verra bien le jour où ce sera sur toi que ce genre de tuile tombera."

Peter s'approche de lui voulant déposer un baiser sur son front, mais le latino esquive l'attention et continue de fusiller son compagnon du regard. Le Hale finit par soupirer avant de caresser le menton de son homme, puis faire pression dessus pour le forcer à faire se croiser leurs regards ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

"Scott, ça ne m'arrivera jamais. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai un pénis. Et toi aussi."

Il passe sa main sur l'entrejambe de son amant, voulant appuyer son argument le plus puissant de cette façon. Alors qu'il caresse cette zone avec un peu plus d'attention, il se prend une gifle qui lui fait tourner la tête. Il a juste le temps de se dire que c'est une bonne chose que celle-ci soit bien accrochée, que la furie qui était jusque-là assise sur le canapé, se lève pour finalement se diriger vers leur chambre, traînant son plaid derrière elle comme une cape.

"J'ai fais des recherches, ce sont des règles de compassion. La compassion ! CE TRUC QUE TU NE CONNAIS PAS !"

Peter sous le choc de la gifle qu'il vient de recevoir, pose sa main contre sa joue endolorie en voyant son homme disparaître derrière la porte de l'espace nuit. C'est à peine s'il sursaute lorsque celle-ci claque violemment derrière le latino. Il se lève, le reste de crème glacée à la main, prêt à le jeter, avant de se raviser. Ne voulant pas attirer les foudres de Scott encore une fois. Il referme donc le couvercle avant de glisser le tout dans le congélateur.

Il se réinstalle sans grâce dans le canapé, toujours secoué par ce qu'il vient de vivre, puis attrape la télécommande pour la brandir vers l'écran et mettre fin à son cauchemar télévisuel. Il ferme ensuite les yeux, avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour composer un numéro qu'il connaît par cœur. Après quelques tonalités, la voix de son neveu lui répond enfin et il ne peut s'empêcher de poser cette question.

"Derek. Tu connais les règles de compassion ?"

Qui sait, son neveu y a peut-être été déjà confronté avec ce qui sert de meilleur ami à leur Alpha. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il compte bien lui demander l'asile politique pour quelques nuits. Ou quelques heures.

La famille c'est fait pour ça. Non ?

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **N'oubliez pas une petite review c'est rapide à taper et ça fait chaud au coeur.**_


End file.
